goatsimulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Line
Summary Line is a character in the video game Goat Simulator. She can be identified by her red ponytail, a red shirt, denim jeans and sandals. Line attends a number of gatherings in Goat Ville, and with a total of 11 different Line models performing activities in the town including a mysterious death of Line near the spawn location when a pole crushes her for no reason, we have no clue how that pole fell down and crushes her, she is the most prominent human character in the game. The character is a reference to Line Jakobsen, a programmer at Coffee Stain Studios AB where Goat Simulator was developed. 'Biography' Goat Simulator has no narrative, however several things can be inferred about Line based on her activities in Goat Ville. She is the only town resident found on the blue house's porch, so it is likely that this is her home. She is the most active resident in Goat Ville, cheering on goatfighting matches and J.Sjoo's drifting, attending local protest rallies and taking long walks to both ends of town. She appears to work two jobs as a video game designer at Coffee Stain Studios and an office position at the Low Gravity Testing Facility. Line may be in a relationship with Molle, as they can be seen deep in conversation at the barbecue party and sitting together at the dining table in another house. Also, in the iOS/Android version, Molle is seen proposing to Line on the hill by J.Sjoo's drifting. No cars are parked at Line's likely home, and as there are rarely cars at the places where she frequents, it isn't clear if she owns one. There are however two bicycles on the property of her possible home. Due to the axes, screwdrivers and cutlery buried in the walls of the blue house, it is hinted that Line enjoys throwing sharp objects. She also appears to enjoy drinking potion and growing a tree in the greenhouse behind her likely home. While outgoing, Line is also shown as clumsy due to always colliding with a sidewalk post. With all the social gatherings she attends, Line can be seen with any other resident of Goat Ville except Francis, who only keeps to himself in a room of the unfinished building. 'Locations' The following is a list of locations where Line can be found in the Classic Map. * Among the crowd watching a car drift around the tall grass. * Enjoying a barbecue with several friends. * Exits the Helvete tunnel and walks down the main street, strolling down the Low Gravity Testing Facility road, cutting across the gas station and finally continuing down the main street until she collides with a post and falls to the ground, much like Ocke, Styvman and Wassse whose paths end in unavoidable collisions with static objects. * Inside a house on the property where Pilgor begins her rampage, seated at a dining table with Molle. * In the upstairs office at the Low Gravity Testing Facility. * Joining protestors at a rally near the Helvete tunnel. * Sitting by herself outside a blue house near the protestors. * Speaking with Stek on the roof of the building under construction. * Two Lines are among the crowd at the goatfighting ring. * Working on Goat Simulator on the first floor of Coffee Stain Studios. * There's a rare chance that if the blue car spawns at the right time, when passing the gas station, Line will be run over. Here are the locations that Line can be found having a relationship with Molle. * Talking together at the BBQ party in GoatVille * Having a meal together in a house in GoatVille * Getting proposed by Molle in GoatVille. * Sleeping together on the shore near Cabrito park, Goat City bay The following is a list of locations where Line can be found in Goat City Bay. * In the house in the main room near the pool. * At the dam. * At the skate park. * In the hat shop. * In a vase shop. * In the muesum. * At the amusement park. * Partying on top of the tallest building, and down below in the first floor. * In a restaurant. Trivia * She is based off her developer counterpart Line Jakobsen, and is possibly voiced by her. * Line can be found on every map in Goat Simulator, minus Goat Simulator MMO. Gallery Line.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females